


Pink and Sparkly

by kathkin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. <em>It was just like Vivian to buy a sparkly pink strap-on. Vivian and <i>only</i> Vivian.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://eridanie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eridanie.livejournal.com/)**eridanie**.

It was, Freya supposed, just like Vivian to buy a sparkly pink strap-on. Vivian and _only_ Vivian. Freya held it out at arms length, all shiny and so very pink, and tried not to look too close.

“But what are you going to _do_ with it?” she said, anxious.

“What do you _think_ I’m going to do with it, silly?” Vivian was lying on her bed, flicking through a magazine, feigning nonchalance. “I’m going to use it for practice, and you’re going to help me.” She threw the magazine down, sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, adjusting her skirt.

“What do you mean, I’m going to help you?” said Freya.

“Oh, _Freya_ , honestly,” said Vivian, voice echoing as she wandered into her en-suite bathroom. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

Freya considered this, then stepped out in front of Vivian’s mirror and pressed the strap-on against the crotch of her jeans, straps dangling. “Practice for what?”

“For my first time, of course,” said Vivian. She darted back through, and Freya whipped the strap-on behind her back.

“You’re going to practice,” said Freya, “for your first time. With this.”

“Mm-hmm!” said Vivian.

“But _why_?” said Freya.

“Because I want it to be _good_!” said Vivian. “You don’t want your first time to be rubbish, do you?” Freya hadn’t given the matter much thought, and she said so. Vivian laughed her most tinkling laugh. “Well, don’t fret, yours is probably a long way off. I was thinking Saturday night, dad’s going away for the weekend, so we can have the whole house to ourselves.”

Freya bit her lip and toyed with the straps. “But _why_?”

“You’re really slow today, aren’t you?” Vivian was brushing her hair now, all tense and jumpy.

“No, I mean why me?” said Freya. “Can’t you practice by yourself?”

“It’s not the _same_ ,” said Vivian. “You need someone else there, or else it won’t be like real sex.”

“Get one of the other girls to do it, then,” said Freya.

Vivian paused, hair brush halfway down the back of her head. “They’d just gab about it to everyone,” she said. “You know how my friends are. I trust you, Freya.” She spun around, clasping her hairbrush to her chest. “Come _on_. It’ll be fun. It’ll be like a sleepover. We can watch Moulin Rouge on the big television!”

Freya was already sold on ‘I trust you’. “Fine,” she said, holding out the strap-on. “But just this once!”

Vivian bounced up and down on her toes. “You’re the best, Freya.” She darted forward for the strap-on, kissed Freya on the cheek, then rushed off to squirrel her new toy away under the bed.

–

Freya hadn’t ever been able to refuse Vivian anything, starting from the day Vivian had stormed up to her in playgroup and _demanded_ the pretty doll in the pink dress so forcefully that Freya had given it to her and then sulked for the rest of the morning, and ending with this.

Vivian was naked except for her flowery bra, lying back on her bed, making a comfy nest in amongst her pillows. “Make sure to be gentle, _obviously_ ,” she said briskly. “I mean, it is our first time.”

“Promise,” said Freya. She sat back on her heels, trying to figure out the straps, still wearing her Power-Puff girls t-shirt. She got the straps all sorted out, except when she put it on over her knickers it seemed to pull everywhere until she was all tangled up, so she took her underwear off, but then regretted it, because Vivian was all shaved and pale and perfect. Freya had never attempted to groom her hair – _down there_ – in her life. She pulled the strap-on back on in a hurry, then fingered the cool rubbery plastic.

Vivian’s fingers darted between her legs, pulling herself apart and stroking in between, pink-painted fingernails dipping in and out of view. It seemed to take her a moment to find the right rhythm, but then her hips rocked up and she gasped, eyelids fluttering.  
“Alright,” she said. “Try now.” Freya shuffled forward on the bed and pushed gently, the head of the dildo slipping in between Vivian’s smooth folds, and then it was just awkward, like trying to play hook the duck, finding the right angle, but as soon as she felt something give Vivian hissed and pulled away. “Gently!” she snapped.

“I was being gentle!” said Freya.

“No you were _not_!” said Vivian, reaching down to touch herself again, and Freya said,

“Look, just –” and found herself moving to help. Their fingers collided between Vivian’s thighs, and Freya half expected Vivian to tell her to stop, but she didn’t she pulled back and let Freya touch her.

She was smooth and warm, but not really wet enough for this to work, and Freya knew a little about this, she’d done it for herself, she could work it out. She found Vivian’s clitoris and stroked gently, then stroked again, until Vivian moaned and pushed herself up on her elbows, hair mussed up. “Don’t stop,” she said.

“You’re awfully bossy,” said Freya, but she kept going, because Vivian was getting slick beneath her touch, all wet and slippery. Her fingers slid a little lower, then in without her really meaning them to, and she tried to pull back but Vivian’s thighs suddenly clasped tight around her hand, holding it in place, and her head fell back against the pillows again.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, “that’s… alright. Try again, I’m ready.”

Freya bit her lip, took hold of the dildo – why did it have to be so very _pink_ , honestly – and pushed forward again, holding Vivian open with her other hand, and this time it went in with almost no resistance at all. Vivian lifted her hips and pushed back, and then it was in almost to the base, their thighs pressing together.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” said Vivian. “That’s nice.”

“Just nice?” said Freya. She swore she could feel Vivian’s body clinging onto the dildo, squeezing tighter than she’d have thought possible for something so petite and dainty. It was as if there was some hidden strength in there, all coiled up inside her, and it was wonderful.

“Get on with it, then,” said Vivian, so Freya rested a hand on Vivian’s hip, drew back, and let it slide back in again, and again, and Vivian rocked up into it, her hips lifting right off the bed, and _mewled_. “Oh, yes,” she said. “You’re good at this – _oh_.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Freya blurted out, because Vivian was, and because her brain was starting to be addled.

“I know,” said Vivian, legs falling open and wrapping about Freya’s waist, pulling her even deeper, pushing the base of the dildo up against Freya, hard, and it made something inside her burn with _want_.

Vivian writhed on the bed, eyes fluttering closed, skin flushing pink, and when Freya dipped a hand between her legs, exploring, pushing at the rim of her where she was stretched around the dildo, she cried out, and when she came Freya thought she could feel her throbbing, clutching even tighter.

She went still and lax afterwards, and Freya didn’t move, not sure if she should pull out or not until Vivian shifted and began to draw back. The dildo slid out, all sparkly and shiny-wet, and Freya ran her fingers down it, feeling how slick it was.  
“That was lovely,” said Vivian, voice all full of wonder.

Freya sat trembling, aching to touch herself, and she didn’t know what to say, so she said, “I like girls.” Vivian’s eyes opened, and she sat up a little. “I’m sorry. I thought maybe I should tell you before, because it seemed like something you should know before we… well, you know… but I didn’t. Sorry.”

“Oh,” said Vivian, blinking. “Well, alright.”

“You don’t mind?” said Freya. “Because if things are going to be weird now, I don’t mind, I can –”

“Stop being silly,” said Vivian. “We’re not done practicing yet. It’s your turn now.” She sat up and began to tug Freya’s t-shirt off, hands lingering on her skin, and it occurred to Freya as she reached out absently to smooth down Vivian’s hair that this might not just have been about _practicing_ , per se.

And Vivian was so close, her hands slung around Freya’s waist as she undid the straps, a little frown of concentration on her face, that it was easy to lean in and kiss her.

Vivian’s hands stilled on Freya’s hips, and then Freya barely had time to wonder if she’d misjudged the situation before Vivian kissed back with practiced ease.

All in all, Freya could never manage to refuse Vivian anything. When they were twelve she’d agreed to sneak in the back of the cinema to see a 15-rated film, even though she’d been dreadfully afraid of getting into trouble, and it had worked out horribly. When she was fifteen, Vivian had talked her into raiding the liquer cabinet in her father’s living room and Freya had ended up with the worst (and only) hangover of her life, so that had worked out horribly too. Just last month Vivian had cajoled her into asking a boy out via note-passing, and she’d done it even though it had made her heart sink into her shoes, and that had worked out downright painful. But this, somehow, this against all logic had worked out beautifully. 


End file.
